


You're My Dork

by Official_Fangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Beaches, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Fangirl/pseuds/Official_Fangirl
Summary: "Phil, what's going on?" Dan asked and looked around the place. "Nothing," Phil said and rubbed his thumb over Dan's hand."I have something to tell you"Or: Phil proposes on a beach in Sydney





	You're My Dork

The sky was pitch black except for some lonely starts twinkling in the azure, the sand underneath their bare feet was soft and wet from the water that had been higher earlier that day. Dan and Phil were walking along the beach hand in hand, the lights from the hotel casting shadows in front of them. Their silent stroll had been Phil's idea, even if Phil can be weird sometimes it was still completely random to Dan as to why Phil wanted to go for a walk at midnight. Dan turned to look at Phil.

"Why did you decide for a walk this late?" He asked Phil and looked down at their conjoined hands. Phil's hands were starting to sweat as he tried to think of a good excuse.

"Um... I heard that... The stars were really pretty... tonight," He tried to convince himself but it didn't really go as planned. 

"Sure thing Philly," Dan said and looked forward again. They arrived at a couple of rocks and decided to climb on top of them. They sat down and enjoyed the view of the waves crashing against the shore, Dan could feel that Phil was nervous, he was constantly changing positions or fumbling with something. Dan reached over and out an arm around Phil.

"Hey, you seem nervous, is there something that you want to tell me?" Dan asked and pressed a small kiss against Phil's jaw. Phil actually had something that he wanted to say, it had been trapped inside him for far too long and he was afraid that if he didn't do it soon there wouldn't be the right opportunity to do so. Because deep in the pocket of his denim jacket was a box. A black box with a band of silver and a diamond in it. He had bought it in back in London and planned on proposing to Dan in France, but he chickened out and decided on New York, which soon became Los Angeles and later Sydney where they were right now. 

Instead of answering Phil jus whispered a quiet, "Come" to Dan and put on his jacket. He slid down the side of the rock as he thought about what he was about to do, ask Dan to spend the rest of his life with him. 

"Hey! Wait up" Dan said and quickly followed Phil down the rock, he slid his hand into Phil's pocket and grabbed his hand, Thankfully it was not the pocket with the box. Dan put his head against Phil's head as they walked together towards the water. Phil stopped a couple of meters in front of the water and took Dan's hands in his.

"Phil, what's going on?" Dan asked and looked around the place. "Nothing," Phil said and rubbed his thumb over Dan's hand. 

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it, Philly? Should I be worried?" Dan asked and looked Phil in the eyes.

"No Dan it's fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad that you asked me for editing tips all those years ago because if you didn't I wouldn't have met you. You are an amazing person Dan and I love everything you do, from random kisses to pretending to like my food, I appreciate it. " Phil was looking anywhere but at Dan' face. "We have been together for almost eight years now and I want to spend my future with you." Phil reached for his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Phil..." Dan whispered and put a hand over his mouth, tears threatening to well up in his eyes.

"Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?" Phil asked and opened the box to reveal a silver band with a small diamond at the top.

"Oh My God Phil yes!" He shouted and threw himself at Phil, he hugged him for ages until Phil pulled back to put the ring on. He smiled and kissed Dan but missed and ended up kissing his ear in a very awkward angle. Dan laughed and pressed a kiss to Phil's lips.

"You're a dork Philip Micheal Lester, you're my dork,"


End file.
